Dias de escuela
by DarkSaider
Summary: Finn es el nuevo en una escuela y una ciudad muy distinta, el no es muy optimista al respeto. Drabble


**Hola a todos soy nateriver123 y este es un nuevo fic (ya sé que no merezco subir algo nuevo). Bueno empecemos.**

**Días de escuela.**

**Capítulo 1-"nuevo alumno"**

ESTOY TAN ENOJADO, esto es tan injusto porque de todas las personas de todo el planeta tengo que ser yo quien tenga que irse de su lugar de origen solo por problemas de trabajo de su padre e ir a un lugar al que nunca había ido. Pero bueno eso era tolerable pues era por mi padre, pero el colmo es que tenga que estar en el turno vespertino, antes, en mi hogar estaba muy bien en el turno matutino pero no, mi padre tenía que elegir la escuela más cercana en la cual solo había lugar en la tarde QUE PUTADA. Ahorita mismo voy en camino a esa escuela parece que ya estamos llegando veo como los de la mañana salen y entran los de la tarde yo tengo una cara de pocos amigos pero mi hermano se ve feliz, claro es su primer año de secundaria fuera a donde fuera sería un lugar extraño para él, pero yo no, yo curso el tercer grado y ya tenía amigos en mi otra escuela e incluso novia y todo lo tuve que dejar, bueno se estarán preguntando quien soy, me presento me llamo Finn Murtons y mi hermano es Jake Murtons (escribo su nombre para no hacerlo después).

Llegamos al lugar y mi madre entra y le habla a un hombre que al parecer es el director le pregunta sobre Jake y le dice que se forme con los demás niños de primero y en cuanto a mí me dijo que esperara hasta el final.

Espere 15 minutos y ya pusieron a cada niño de primero en su lugar, mi hermano incluido ahora mi madre me dice que vaya a preguntar y se va… SE FUE se fue como si nada me dejo solo no puedo creerlo a veces me sorprendo de lo descuidada que es pero bueno. Me dirijo al director y le digo-Disculpe soy nuevo y soy de tercer año ¿Dónde iré?-él me mira y se dirige a la que pienso es una maestra-maestra ¿con que grupo le toca?- la maestra le contesta-3°C ¿Por?- el director la mira y le dice-lleve a este muchacho con usted por favor, es nuevo y necesita un grupo.- la maestra me ve y me dice-acompáñame- la sigo a un salón en el que parece aún no hay nadie. Tomo asiento en el lugar en donde sea menos notado, no necesito amigos en este lugar, de hecho no quiero amigos solo estaré 1 año aquí no necesito de nadie. Veo que empieza a llegar gente me voltean a ver y luego se voltean y fingen no haberme visto, esto es bueno ellos están cooperando ni ellos me hablan ni yo a ellos será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Parece que todos han llegado y la maestra de antes entra al salón y se presenta, bueno en realidad no pues parece que los demás ya la conocían pero dice ser nuestra tutora, en la hora nos lee las reglas cuando llego a una interesante "No se permite ningún tipo de relación dentro del plantel educativo" me dan ganas de reír ante esto pues la mayoría de las escuelas tienen esta regla pero nadie la acata. O parece que no habían llegado todos, pues justo acaba de decir esto entran otro par de alumnos un hombre y una mujer y esto lo confirma pues, a simple vista se ve que son novios es tan gracioso e irónico. Y de hecho me sorprendo al ver que alguien grito lo que pensaba- "¡hablando de novios!" grita alguien me dieron unas ganas inmensas de reír pero me contuve. Quiero seguir con mi actitud de tipo serio. Antes de acabar la hora viene una prefecta le da el horario a la maestra y ella nos lo dicta. Tal parece que ella también es la maestra de historia y nos toca de nuevo con ella y luego nos toca taller. _Mierda. _Tengo que preguntar acerca del taller, al final de la clase le preguntare a la maestra, después de unos largos 100 minutos (cada clase es de 50 minutos) se acaban ambas clases (tutoría e historia) y todos se dirigen a su taller menos yo, me dirijo a la maestra y le digo-¿Dónde puedo consultar en que taller me toca?-me voltea a ver y me dice-en dirección pregúntale a una secretaria.- le doy las gracias y me dirijo a dirección veo a una mujer sentada y le pregunto acerca de mi taller, ella me da a elegir entre computación y electrotecnia, yo obviamente elijo computación ella me dice donde se encuentra el salón y me lleva hacia allá.

En el salón me presenta al profesor quien se ve muy amigable bueno eso ya lo veré. La clase termino rápido, ahora toca receso, en el receso busco a Jake pues no eh hablado con nadie y no conozco a nadie, lo encuentro rápidamente en una silla, nos juntamos para comer nuestro almuerzo y empezamos a hablar del día, tal parece que a él le ha ido bien pues ya conoce gente y habla con ella, de hecho me dejo solo por un momento mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros. Me siento solo no una soledad tonta si no profundamente solo no conozco a nadie y al parecer a nadie le importa conocerme pensé que sería un buen plan no hablarle a nadie pero me doy cuenta que la soledad es algo malo, algo cruel, pero da igual si las personas de aquí no me piensan hablar yo no les rogare por un poco de atención si me quieren hablar que lo hagan si no, no me importa.

Cuando se acaba el receso me siento perdido, tal parece que me toca matemáticas pero no sé dónde es así que empiezo a deambular por la escuela para ver si veo una cara conocida pues me memorice algunas por si esto pasaba, veo una cara conocida no se su nombre pero la sigo hasta el salón que parece es el correcto. Me siento aliviado pero a la vez un poco triste pues parece que soy invisible ante los demás no me había dado cuenta de este hecho porque estaba empeñado en no hablar pero ahora me doy cuenta que nadie se ha acercado a mí ni siquiera para preguntar quién soy o de dónde vengo, no solo me senté y parece como si esa banca estuviera vacía, pero bueno así es la vida tarde o temprano a alguien me pedirá un lápiz o la hora al menos eso pienso. Cuando me doy cuenta acaba la clase y me limito a seguir a todos para saber que clase toca.

Parece que la clase es química al entrar veo a un profe chaparro con anteojos que se ve un poco estricto me siento y nos empieza a dictar las instrucciones de cómo va a calificar el bimestre, parece que será fácil. Algo interesante acaba de pasar alguien me hablo me pregunto mi nombre yo solo le respondí, no me moleste en pedir su nombre aunque no lo sé no me importa, por fin alguien me hablo, no soy invisible.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que cruzamos en la clase pero al empezar la clase de física me hablo alguien más un tipo un poco más alto que yo me pregunto mi nombre y edad se los dije y al decirle que tenía 14 dijo algo que me causo algo de gracia "mocoso" me hubieran dado ganas de decirle anciano pero no lo dije por el simple hecho de que me causo gracia, después de preguntarme se fue con los otros, los cuales parecen estar jugando basquetbol, me acerco, no sé porque pero me acerco y pregunto que si puedo jugar inmediatamente me dicen que sí y empezamos a jugar, fue un buen rato y la mayoría parece ya saber mi nombre por los pases de lista después de física parece que sigue español pero en lugar de eso nos vamos a honores ahí el director les da la bienvenida a los alumnos etc., se acaba los honores y nos vamos a casa, a la salida me encuentro a mi madre, y nos vamos para la casa.

Parece que esto no será tan malo.

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Si sé que casi no actualizo mis demás fics pero mis amigas me jodían con esto así que aquí esta espero que les guste den review y follow, etc. prometo subir más seguido apoyen este fic pues la verdad me ilusiona mucho espero que les guste y si no pues ni modo aun así lo seguiré subiendo XD. Nateriver123 se despide adiós. **


End file.
